Game On
by Celestial Phantom
Summary: Another Life is the new hit MMORPG game that gots most of the sidekicks psyched, but will they be all that psych when they become their characters? Will they find a way out or will they fight till their cease to exist in the game world and the real world.
1. Another Life

I'm just trying this out. I didn't quit my other fanfics. I just need some inspiration and stuff. I'll try goin' back during Spring Break. Maybe I'll post some artwork of my characters in dA.

Just an idea I had while drawing. I don't own anything! All DC characters belong to DC. EverQuest Online Adventures belongs to Sony Online Entertainment. PlayStation 2 belongs to Sony.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Another Life<p>

"Booya!" Wally exclaimed, holding out his new transparent goggles. His dad had just bought him the new gaming console, Funhouse 720 plus the super cool massive multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG), EverQuest Online Adventures. The console itself, a bluish, metallic silver squared box, lied right on the bottom self of the television stand.

Wally looked at the cover of his video game box. It looked different from the cover artwork showed when you typed it up in Google. Wally flipped it to look at the back. "Dad! This isn't EverQuest!"

His mom came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hand. "Honey, EverQuest is on PlayStation 2," his mom said, wiping her hands on the towel.

"I knew I shouldn't have sold my PS2," Wally said, frowning.

"Just enjoy it, if you don't like it, we'll take it back and get you a PS2 and EverQuest," his mom said, walking back into the kitchen.

Wally shrugged. He opened his Funhouse 720 and popped in 'Another Life' then placed his goggles on. He switched on the TV and his goggles lit up and scanned the game code. The screen took him to the main menu of the Funhouse which was futuristically blue with codes zooming upwards.

Wally grabbed the controller and hit the red X button which took him into the game. The intro showed the awesome graphics of advanced CGI. Dragons, warriors, magic (much to Wally's displeasure) and other awesome medieval stuff were showed in the one minute and forty seconds intro.

"Cool," Wally said. The main menu of Another Life showed dragons curling up in a yin and yang symbol. Petals fell over the menu as if wind was scattering them. There were three words listed below a pretty princess: new game, load game, and settings. Wally hit new game and the petals spiraled until the screen turned black.

Wally read through the instructions quickly which were given by a pretty elf lady with light green hair and some revealing armor of dark green and gold. He made his character to resemble him with red hair, green eyes, freckles and white skin. He wore a dark red, shoulder shirt with a light tan, sleeveless jacket with its collar sticking out, dark brown pants and gray boots. Wally chose two daggers as his primary weapons and a gauntlet as his primary armor.

He hit final and a blue screen popped up with a bunch of letters and numbers aligned in alphabetical capitalization. "Something cool," Wally said, bunching in Wallace then erasing it. "Hmm, oh!" he typed in Flash and hit 'ok' but an error sound was made and a pop-up saying the name was taken. "Aww," he tried Kid Flash, but it was taken too. He winded up with NutritionalFlash15 and it was accepted.

* * *

><p>NutritionalFlash15 scratched the back of his head, waiting for Wally to move him. A green HP gauge was stationed above his head with the number 70 above it and his name. A scroll with a heart popped up in the top right corned. Wally hit the blue D button and the scroll flipped over to the screen and unrolled.<p>

_Dear NutritionalFlash15_

_ The following member, MetallicCub2000, has sent you a friend request. Please indicate whether you accept or decline. _

The two options: accept or decline, were listed below a emocon, of a dog with a rose in its mouth, which must've been MetallicCub2000's signature. Wally smiled, instantly knowing who it was. He hit accept and chose his signature as a panda running in place.

NutritionalFlash15 was in a wooden shop with a row of shelves behind the desk that was stationed behind him. Some other newbies were there too, chatting with each other. At the desk was an average looking man with the name David above his head. NutritionalFlash15 didn't see MetallicCub2000's name anywhere. He went over to David.

"Hello," David said. A bubble of baby blue popping up just above his head, "How may I help you?" The options were either to buy, sell or talk. Wally hit talk. "Melody is outside. She'll give you a battle tutorial if you need help. You may get some surprises too."

NutritionalFlash15 made his way to the door that was positioned to the far left corner of the shop.

Wally knew this was the start of an epic quest.

* * *

><p>Funhouse 720 is completely made up unless I subconsciously stole it :P, I'm kiddin'. It doesn't exist as does Another Life.<p> 


	2. Mission 001: Star City Investigations

Jet a.k.a Metallica belongs to Sky Spark.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mission 001: Star City Investigations Begin<p>

NutritionalFlash15 slashed a small dragon, the size of a retriever that was white with a garlic-shaped back. The dragon squawked and faded away until it was nothing. The numbers one hundred-fifty appeared above NutritionalFlash15's head and seventy-three to indicate how much experience and coins he had earned.

NutritionalFlash15 had gained three levels in the last thirty minutes. Wally was on a role; pretty soon he would be level six and ready to go back to the Sea Temple to have a rematch with the water guardian, an Nāga.

A pretty neko girl with long, dark purple hair and light purple cat ears and tail came over to him. She had a very slender silver, black, and periwinkle armor on, and held dual swords in both hands. Wally could tell she was a mage knight after the various encounters with the other players.

"Hey," she said, a white bubble appearing over her head.

"Hi," NutritionalFlash15 replied, stretching his arms.

"You're headed to the Water Temple, right?" the girl asked. "Would you like to join my team?"

"Uhh… I'm kinda low-leveled right now," said NutritionalFlash15.

"What level are you?"

"Four."

"Oh, you're not that low. It doesn't really matter, anyways, we're gonna be a team of five so what you lack, the rest of us we'll cover," the neko girl said. "Btw, I like your name. It's funny."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Wally looked to his door then back at his game. He got up and flash-speed to the door. He opened it. It was his uncle Barry standing in front of the door, tossing his keys in the air, not looking too pleased.<p>

"Hey, Uncle Barry, what brings you here?" Wally asked, sheepishly.

Barry walked inside and just then Wally's mom came in. "Oh, Barry! We weren't expecting you to come over."

Barry closed the door for Wally, and Wally sat back down in front of his game. The neko girl had sent a request for NutritionalFlash15 to join her team. "Yeah, I wasn't either, but… the kid's got a request from the man in black and I was sent over to bring him to the man in black," Barry replied, looking at Wally.

Wally tore his eyes away from his game. His mom and Barry were staring at him. "Uhh…" he responded dumbly.

"Wally, were you supposed to be somewhere?" his mom asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No… wait, I don't know," Wally replied. He flash-speed into his room and quickly threw his stuff around, looking for his phone. He flash-speed back into the living room and quickly surfed through his messages. He found the one he was looking for from Jet. It had been sent to him two days ago and there were two more, one from yesterday and the other this morning. Wally slapped himself. The text had said they had some training to do at the 'hangout'. "Oops, hehe…"

* * *

><p>Wally was receiving a lecture from Batman. "You're in a team, <em>blah, blah, blah<em> and you have responsibilities. _Some more gibberish_ and I don't except this from a _blah, blah, blah_ and _blah, blah, blah_. Do you understand?" Batman asked, giving Wally a glare.

Wally nodded his head, relieved that the Bat-lecture was over. Batman walked away to talk to the Flash. Robin and Kaldur walked over to Wally. Robin had a huge grin on his face and Kaldur looked deeply concerned.

"What's up?" Robin laughed. Enjoying himself about the fact Wally had received a Bat-lecture.

Wally shrugged, "Nothing much," he lied, trying to conceal the fact that he had gotten caught up in his new game that he forgot they had a training lesson today.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaldur asked, concerned. "It is not like you to forget something this important, Wally."

"I'm totally fine," Wally replied.

Kaldur placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "If there is anything bothering you and we can help, then please, confide in us."

"Uh, thanks, Kaldur, but… I'm perfectly fine," Wally said. Kaldur nodded and walked towards Captain Marvel who had just walked into Mount Justice. "Where's Red Tornado?"

Robin laughed. "Somewhere in Star City, sneaking peaks at Stardom," Wally gave a questioning look. "Stardom's a fashion store with 'the latest and hottest fashions of the season'" Robin said, quoting the magazine he remembered reading from Green Arrow.

"Okay…" Wally saw M'gann walking towards the kitchen with Benny in cat form. "Hey, Me—" Robin grabbed Wally's arm before he could go and show off to M'gann about something. "Like ow!"

"So what's really up?" Robin asked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't give me that. Something's up, I know it. Wait, is it a girl? No, scratch that," Robin said, rubbing his chin. "You're…sess with something, right?"

"What?"

Robin sighed. "You know, 'obsessed' or 'possess'."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell the others. It's embarrassing," Wally leaned closer to Robin. "I got this new console called the—"

"Funhouse 720?" Robin asked.

"Yeah and my mom accidentally picked out this new RPG game that she confused with EverQuest. It's called—"

"Another Life," Robin completed for Wally who looked at him. "And you're NutritionalFlash15, right?"

"Oh, no!" Wally said. Robin laughed. "You're not the neko girl are you?"

"What?" Robin said as he stopped laughing. "No. What level are you?"

"Four."

"Ha! Four? I'm ten," replied Robin smugly. "Beaten the Water Temple yet?"

"No, I was getting there. Wait… who's your PC?"

"Are you trying to get a million friends?"

"I got five friends right now," Wally said, looking offended though he had aimed for that.

"If I get to play tonight, I'll be at the Rainwood Cottage, you know the one where all newbies start at? My username is ShinobiSwan1301," Robin said. He walked away, waving to Wally.

Wally looked around. He wanted to find Jet and ask her a few questions. He hadn't seen her online and wanted to know why. A screen popped up behind Batman and he typed in something. Wally looked at Flash and Batman then tried walking away.

"Kid Flash, assemble the others," Batman said.

"Should we get dressed?" Wally asked, looking at Batman.

"No."

Wally sighed and ran around the whole Mount Justice, giving off Batman's message at the same time. He searched the while headquarters, but couldn't find Jet or Conner. The team: Kaldur, Robin, M'gann, Wally and Artemis assembled in the training area where Batman and Flash were talking to each other.

"Come on, a mission? We just finished our training. I'm sore all over," Artemis said, rubbing her arms.

"It is not a difficult one," Flash said.

Batman nodded. "I want you all to go to Star City. Half of you will go and spy on Red Tornado. Who you choose to do this is up to you," he said, referring to Kaldur who nodded. "Red Tornado has been acting suspicious—"

"And I hate to say this, but you know, he's an android and all. He can be reprogrammed," Flash said.

"I thought he was 'league priority'?" Robin said.

"He is, but we do not want to jump the gun," Flash said.

"And what about the rest of us?" Kaldur asked, looking to Batman. Batman typed something in and a smaller screen appeared then it zoomed in. It showed a horribly digital, black and white video type of a man that looked like the Riddler robbing a bank.

"Investigate the bank robbery at Star City," Batman said. Robin and Kaldur exchanged looks. The screen flipped and showed the Riddler in Belle Reve Penitentiary. "There seems to be an imposter posing as the Riddler. I want you to track down this imposter and interrogate him. Superboy and Metallica will meet you there."

* * *

><p>No worries, this is all part of the plan. I so suck at butchering grammar unlike Robin. Anyhow, I'll include both parts of their mission.<p> 


	3. Mission 001: Investigations Commences

Chapter 3: Mission 001: Star City Investigations Commences

Artemis, Robin, and Conner were roaming around Star City, looking for the red android, with a yellow arrow on his head, that they called their 'den mother'. It had been a hard choice, but Kaldur had chosen them to investigate Red Tornado's case because they blended in with the citizens quite more easily than the other four. It was decided that if the Riddle imposter proved to be harder than they expected they would call in the other three.

"So what are you doing here in Star City anyway?" Artemis asked to Conner who was looking around.

"Umm, Winter Break, my uhhh… Mom thought it'd be nice to see other places besides Happy Harbor," Conner said. It still felt weird to call someone 'mom'.

"Oh, that's nice," Artemis said. They were in front of Stardom, the fashion center of Star City. The front was made of glass windows with it being divided into three sections: the far left had a display of women's winter attire on some feminine mannequins doing pretty poses. The middle part had glass automatic doors and the far right side had a display of the men's winter attire. "Why are we here again?"

"I overheard Black—I mean Dinah saying she saw Red Tornado outside here the other day. Do you think he's meeting someone here?" Robin replied, flipping through the internet on his Iphone in case there were any other Stardom fashion centers in Star City. There weren't.

Conner was looking around, but couldn't spot any red android anywhere. There were too many people and the sun was in his eyes. He should've brought sunglasses like Robin.

"Androids don't eat, right?" Artemis asked, looking at a coffee shop.

"No, why?" Conner replied. Artemis pointed to the coffee shop. Red Tornado was sitting in a pink and white booth staring at Stardom. He didn't seem to notice the three. The three exchanged looks and went inside.

Artemis saw that the cashier was a young lady. She was looking nervously at Red Tornado. The boys went over to Red Tornado's booth and sat down, Robin seating himself next to Red Tornado and Conner facing them.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Artemis asked. The lady tore her eyes off of Red Tornado. "I mean, he's from the Justice League and all."

The lady nodded. "Yes, but if he's here, does that mean there's danger near?" the lady asked frantically.

"Oh, no, I'm sure he's just taking a break," Artemis gave a nervous laugh, hoping there wasn't any danger. Robin and Conner exchanged some words with Red Tornado before he pushed Robin out of the booth and walked out of the shop. "Look, he left. Must mean he really was taking a break," Robin gestured for Artemis to follow them. She quickly left.

They met RT in an alleyway between the coffee shop and a ballet studio. "An alleyway? Yeah, I feel so safe," Artemis said, shivering.

"What's up, RT?" Robin asked, but RT seemed to be ignoring him.

"Did your family return or something?" asked Conner rudely.

"No," Red Tornado said, looking at them. "I just needed to see her again."

"Who?" the three asked, surprised. Red Tornado pointed past them to Stardom.

Robin looked, but saw many women passing by. "Who's her?"

"The one in white with red hair," Red Tornado replied. Robin squinted behind his sunglasses but didn't see any red haired women wearing white. There were some brunettes and blondes but no red heads.

"I don't see her," Artemis said, scanning the crowd.

"In the glass," RT sighed.

"The mannequin?" Conner asked, surprised. Red Tornado looked at him but said nothing. "Is she… an android undercover?"

"I do not know," replied Red Tornado. Although his voice usually was monotone, he sounded a little sad or maybe the Team was hallucinating. "She doesn't want to talk to me. She refuses to go anywhere else. I think she might be on a mission."

Robin looked at RT and smiled wickedly. "I think he's in love."

"In love?" Red Tornado repeated. "What is that?"

"Uh, it's a complicated matter," Conner replied, scratching the back of his head.

"It's like when you really, really like this person and it lasts for a very long time. And you feel like they're the whole world or something like that," Artemis tried explaining. Robin was snickering next to her and she jabbed him in the ribs to make him stop.

"I thought I had been programmed to know everything possibly out there, but I fear I am wrong. You know a lot of this, can you help me?" asked Red Tornado.

The three looked at one another. "Well… we're kinda teenagers… we don't really know—haven't experienced love…" Artemis only confused herself.

"That's not true," Conner said, a bit offended, thinking of M'gann.

"Is that the only reason you've come here?" Robin asked, trying to verify if their mission had been completed. Red Tornado nodded. Robin thought of probing him, but didn't want to hurt his feelings if he had any. "Well, Batman sent us here to check on you. Are you alright if the League gets word of this?"

Red Tornado was silent. "I would prefer if this stayed between us."

"Then what do we tell Batman?" asked Conner, crossing his arms.

"I'll take care of it," Robin said, smiling. Everyone looked at him. They knew he was close to Batman. Of course, he was, he was Batman's protégé and not to mention was adopted, but that part they didn't know. "I won't tell!"

"Well, if that is all. I shall return to Mount Justice," Red Tornado walked past them with all of them looking at him suspiciously.

"Can we trust him?" Artemis asked, whispering.

"He hasn't lied to us yet," Robin replied.

"Can't you um, look through his memories or something…" suggested Conner a little uncomfortable on the matter.

"I don't think hacking into Red Tornado's mind is going to be easy. He's a superhero; he couldn't possibly be made to have his memories probe easily. Anyway, our mission is done. Let's catch some cappuccinos," Robin walked away and Artemis and Conner followed.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was thrown back and he almost slammed into Metallica who moved out of the way which ended up with Kid Flash slamming into Aqualad. They both fell behind as Miss Martian flied up, her eyes glowing as she lifted the Riddler imposter into the air, but he pushed something on his wrist and he hit the ground, running.<p>

"Anti-gravity?" Kid Flash said in astonishment as he got up.

"This is indeed strange," Aqualad began running after the imposter along side Kid Flash. "According to Robin, the Riddler possesses no powers."

"Maybe he got a new gadget," Kid Flash dashed in front of the imposter and punched him in the face. The imposter staggered backwards, his glasses falling off. Kid Flash shook his hand. "Oh, man… this guy is tough like metal. Ouch!"

"Miss Martian," said Aqualad.

"I'm on it," Miss Martian tried reading the imposter's mind, but couldn't. "I'm not getting anything. What if we're walking straight into a trap?"

"Our mission is clear. Take down the imposter and return the money," Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and made them into twin swords. Kid Flash snatched the bag full of money. Aqualad jumped up and slashed downward in an x-shaped manner with his swords.

The imposter whipped around and lifted his cane that was black with a golden question mark at the top, to block Aqualad's attack. Metallica tackled the imposter from the side; she grabbed his cane and crunched it up in her mouth then spat it out. The imposter kicked her off and she quickly turned into a human, doing a back flip and landing on her feet.

Kid Flash flung a rock at the imposter and it dented his head, blue electricity sparking out. "A robot," he said, flinging another rock at the imposter who dodged it. Miss Martian lifted a pile of small rocks and sent them the imposter's way. The imposter cart wheeled out of the way. "That's one flexible robot!"

"Well, we know it's a robot. Meaning…" Metallica said. "Ivo is either behind this or a new enemy." She shaped a metal blade and ran forward with Aqualad charging at the imposter on the other side. They both reached the imposter at the same time and slammed their swords down. The imposter grabbed Metallica's blade and one of Aqualad's, but Aqualad sliced off the imposter's arm and it fell to the ground, sparking.

Metallica and Aqualad jumped back. Kid Flash ran forward then spun around and tornado kicked the imposter in the neck. The imposter fell onto its back.

"Woohoo!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Ow!" he rubbed his foot.

"Self destructing in twenty seconds," the imposter Riddler said in the Riddler's voice. Everyone stared at the robot as it began counting down the time till explosion.

Miss Martian telepathically dismantled the imposter and removed the bomb, lifting it into the air. Aqualad threw his sword at the bomb and it exploded, his sword quickly became water before it could hurt anyone.

Kid Flash picked up the glasses, "Souvenir!"

"It's not the real one," Metallica said. Kid Flash shrugged. She looked at the bag of money. "We should return that then pick up the others."

Aqualad nodded. "We'll take the Bio-ship back to Star City, return the money and then call in the others."

Kid Flash made to move to the money bag, but they all heard something coming out of the ground, like metal sliding aside. Five pylons came out, surrounding the four. They started sparking electricity.

"Aw man," Kid Flash said.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Batman?" asked Green Arrow, walking into the briefing room at Mt. Justice.<p>

"Robin contacted me. He says he lost connection to Aqualad, Metallica, Miss Martian and Kid Flash. I tried contacting them, but I am not getting any signal." Batman was typing something.

"Do you want us to check it out?" Hal asked, flying down.

"I have already asked Red Tornado to. I've sent Black Canary to go as well. Red Arrow was in the area and offered to tagalong."

Hal and Green Arrow exchanged looks. "So why are we here?" Green Arrow asked. A large holographic screen popped with no signal. Multiple other screens popped up as well and they all had no signal. All the screens were gray with the annoying sound like paper being shredded.

"This is why."

* * *

><p>Oh, I wasn't expecting it to be this long O-o. I'm gonna cut it there so as not to make it drag on. I forgot to mention that in chapter two, Benny is Star Moriko's original character. He is a martian dog with the ability to shape shift into cats and dogs. He originally belongs to Martian Manhunter.<p>

Metallica is Jet's codename. Jet has the ability to shape shift into a black bear and form metal. She has black hair with a silver strand or multiple strands… (sorry, I forgot ^_^'). She is childhood friends with Wally and sees him as a brother. She lives with his family as well because her mom works on a cruise ship. Her dad was a superhero, but died. He was friends, I believe with the Flash. Btw, Jet is metahuman.


	4. Suspended

Chapter 4: Suspended

Robin and Artemis met at an abandoned telephone booth in an alleyway at Gotham City. They both were sour about some personal reasons that had nothing to do with each other. Robin and Artemis walked in the booth at the same time, getting momentarily stuck between the door way. They both were struggling to get in.

Robin popped out of the doorway and Artemis fell in after him. The computer scanned them both and recognized them. They then were transported to their hideout, but it wasn't Mount Justice that the computer had taken them to. It was the Hall of Justice.

Everyone else was there except Superboy, Zatanna and Red Arrow. Kid Flash was sitting on a couch, eating a banana along with Metallica who was leaning on his armrest. Batman, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel were there too.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, looking to Batman.

"Yeah, where are we?" asked Artemis, taking in the place.

"I have an important announcement to make," Batman said, getting down to business. "We have reason to believe that Mount Justice has been discovered."

"'We'?" Kid Flash asked, tossing his banana peel at the trashcan. It fell short from even touching the trash can.

"The League and I," Batman clarified. He pushed something on the keyboards and the screen showed a blank gray video with the ripping paper sounds. The screen then rolled up until it cleared and showed four different camera views of different rooms. One showed the Joker walking in the halls and the other four showed plants breaking through the floor.

"What?" everyone said excluding Aqualad.

"Green Lantern, Red Tornado and Black Canary are investigating," Batman said.

"When did this happen?" Aqualad asked. Batman looked at him.

"When you all were on the mission," Batman replied.

"Weren't you there? Wouldn't you have seen them?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, I left to take care of a breakout at the Gotham Penitentiary. When I returned all the computer systems were hacked. I checked the cameras and found this," said Batman.

"Maybe it was a rouse," Captain Marvel suggested. Everyone looked at him. "I mean the mission at Star City."

"It's possible," Batman said. "But for now, I'm pulling the team out."

"What?" everyone said and this time even Aqualad joined in.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

Batman looked at all of the junior heroes. "Your families allowed you all to become heroes believing that you will be safe. We cannot go and break their trust. I believe that whoever is behind this were after either one of you or all of you," Batman said. "And until we figure out what's going on you all will stay out of the fighting."

"Not cool!" Kid Flash chirped, slouching in his chair.

Artemis crossed her arms. "Well, this sucks."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Batman gave him the bat glare and he closed his mouth. "Aqualad, you can either stay with one of the others or return to Atlantis until further contacted. Robin, we will talk later."

"What about Zatanna?" Metallica asked. "And Miss Martian? They live at Mount Justice."

"Where is Zatanna anyway?" Miss Martian asked, looking around.

"As you all know, winter break has arrived for most of you. Zatara usually took Zatanna to Italy for their vacations, but as you know with the predicament of Doctor Fate, Zatara isn't here. She has gone to Italy with Superman," Batman replied. "I will fill them in later."

"Ohh, ouch, Superboy is defiantly not gonna like that," Kid Flash said, wincing.

"As for Miss Martian's accommodations, she will be staying in a hotel with Emma Taylor and Superboy. They have already been notified," Batman said. Everyone was silent. "That is all."

* * *

><p>Wally popped open the bag of Cheeto Puffs, the cheese aroma filling his nostrils as he inhaled deeply. He turned on his TV and popped in his game. "Whoa!" he said as he felt something cold crawl down his back. He tried to scratch it but it went away. He took off his shirt and waved it in the air, but nothing dropped out.<p>

His mom came in the living room. "Wallace! What are you doing?" she asked sternly.

Wally quickly put his shirt on. "Sorry," he said. His mom shook her head then walked away. He picked up his controller and noticed something on it. A silver scorpion made out of metal was attached to the top of his controllers. "Not funny, Jet!"

He poked the scorpion and suddenly its green eyes snapped open. "Wha—" Wally began digitalizing into his TV until the controllers fell onto the ground and the scorpion shut its eyes.

"What?" Jet asked, coming out of her room and looking around for Wally. She walked over to the controllers and picked it up. She turned off the game and placed the controllers on top of the Funhouse 720.

Meanwhile, Wally was falling into blackness somewhere he didn't know. He couldn't feel his body or even control it.

* * *

><p>I totally keep forgetting to mention things! Argh! Emma Taylor is Star Moriko's character. She is Superboy's adopted mom.<p> 


End file.
